The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to virtual machine garbage collection.
Garbage collection in a virtual machine environment, such as a Java virtual machine (JVM), relates to an automatic process that manages runtime memory used by programs. Garbage collection may relieve programmer overhead required to deallocate resources in a program. The Java collections framework provides an efficient organization and utilization of real world data and JVM provides efficient allocation and deallocation mechanisms. The Java collections framework may be a group of classes and interfaces implementing a set of frequently used and reusable data structures.